


No particular title: this is just a sex fic

by Sweetdeath (CherieCherrybomb)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/pseuds/Sweetdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this fic for two good friends of mine. Back when  I was huge into Gundam 00 in 2008. I really miss that fandom a lot , and find myself getting suckered back into it. </p><p>Just a sex fic and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No particular title: this is just a sex fic

It was too much. Allelujah couldn't watch Neil anymore. The sniper had already finished off the first large strawberry dressed in white cream. He licked his fingers with a soft purr, darting his tongue in between his knuckles to make sure he got all the cream-- it only made things messier though.

A droplet of white fell upon his collarbone, inviting Allelujah. He obeyed and licked at it, satisfied with his actions as he hear Neil moan and lean his head back. His fingers curled and clutched Allelujah closer, their hard lengths smacking against each other, constricted by the fabric of their pilot suits.

"Nn..Please.." Neil begged. It was so hot to hear him beg-- moan-- plead.

"Anything...." Allelujah responded, pinching the zipper of the pilot suit between his fingers and slowly pulling it down.

Neil fell back against the wall, gripping the hand rail behind him for support. Allelujah had his zipper entirely down-- his hand was already massaging the pleading arousal. 

"Nn..! A-Allelujah..." Neil was panting now. Allelujah simply watched-- his soft muscled chest heaving, his nipples hard; the skin quivered beneath his touch. Allelujah traced his tongue from one nipple to the other, suckling the hard nub, then taking it between his pull. When he pulled, Neil gasped, so he did it again-- he sucked, and pulled at the nipple gently; clamped between ivory teeth. 

"M-More.." Came another cry from the Sniper, his fingers curling into the steel rail. "..That feels so good..."

"Turn around." A demanding voice. Was it Allelujah-- or...? 

Neil nodded, forcing himself to release the handrail to face the wall. As soon as he did, the rest of his pilot suit was peeled from his body; fabric sticking to his sweaty skin. He was bare, exposed... His cheeks flushed as he felt Allelujah's fingers trace down the muscles of his lower, over a smooth buttocks. Neil's breathing picked up, the other pilot spreading his cheeks, a soft finger prodding at his entrance.

"N-Nn..." Neil whimpered, his face pressed against the wall. When Allelujah's finger entered him, he hissed through clentched teeth. "A-Alle---"

"Shhh...Relax..." he whispered, finger curling in the Sniper's body, pushing further, finding that sweet spot.

"Ah...! " It was hit. Neil threw his head back, almost losing his balance entirely. "A--Allelujah...there...right there..."

 

And again. He hit that spot. The spot that allowed those beautiful gasps and moans to escape the sniper's throat. By the time Allelujah removed his finger, Neil was trembling, his knees bending, almost giving way. Suddenly the pilot dropped to his knees before Neil, pressing his index and forefingers to that puckering skin, scissoring the cheeks apart to allow his tongue to explore the area.

First came a soft, subtle lick. Neil's eyes widened. It was a strange and embarrassing thing for Allelujah to do. It wasn't something he ever had done to him before; and yet...he couldn't help but to lower his head, moaning in response. At the first moan, came a second lick, then a third. Allelujah's tongue circled the entrance, moistening it, wanting to lubricate the area to allow Neil less pain for the next movement.

"Mm..." Allelujah purred, deciding to use his free hand to slip another finger in; going in with ease. Neil's muscles were relaxed this time, accepting the pilot into his body.

"Allelujah-- ! I'm going crazy--- " He was writhing, pleading-- Yes. Just like that. Beg me. Beg for more. He smirked inwardly, standing once more and retracting his finger. 

"As you wish."  
The sound of a zipper was heard. Neil was still dazed, but he knew exactly what was to come next. A sudden pressure against his backside, then a splitting pain as his muscles were being forced apart by the large head of Allelujah's arousal. It went in easily with a few encouraging nudges. Soon the pilot's hips were pressing firmly against Neil's rear. 

"A-Ah...Nng..." Neil was whimpering. Mentally and physically struggling weakly. His resistance only made Allelujah want him more. The first movement; Allelujah pulled his hips back, only to push right back into Neil's warmth. It was amazing. So tight-- so incredibly tight around him; squeezing him, pulsating...

It only took a few small movements to create rhythm. A gently rocking motion against the sniper. Allelujah reached around to grasp at Neil's arousal, moving his hand down to the base, then up again-- stroking him-- soothing him. 

Their moans became almost united, their bodies moving so smoothly against each other. And for those short moments, lost in their forbidden paradise; their lust; their incredible passion-- there was peace. 

Silence.

Allelujah bit down on Neil's earlobe as he came, tasting metallic on his tongue. Neil released short afterwards, his seed trickling down Allelujah's fingers and onto the floor below.

A groan. Allelujah pulled himself out of Neil's body, leaving the sniper to clutch the wall, practically sliding down. 

There was nothing but the sound of heavy panting for a few minutes. Then the zippers of their suits as they redressed. 

"Lockon...." Allelujah blinked, seeming a bit in his own daze. His voice was soft, almost meek.

"...I'm going to...to shower." Neil replied, standing slowly with the help of the wall and handrail. He shot Allelujah a weak smirk, assuring the other pilot he was ok.

" Me too." The other pilot turned to look at Lockon once more, before heading in the opposite direction, back to his sleeping quarters.


End file.
